1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for golfers, and in particular, to a device designed to prevent undesirable hip and body swaying during the swing of a golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
A correct golf swing requires meticulous attention to timing, coordination and the positioning of the body of the golfer. One difficulty in perfecting a golf swing is the tendency for the body of the golfer to sway during the back swing and swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,739 attempts to signal swaying with an upright wand. Excessive sway during the back swing will cause the hip of the golfer to touch and deflect this upright wand. A disadvantage with this device is the fact that only extreme swaying will be detected. With feet planted shoulder width apart and even with one foot planted next to the base of the upright wand, the golfer's hip will normally be spaced from the upright wand, except for the most extreme swaying.
Moreover, since this upright wand deflects, the golfer is never forced to stay in a correct position and may never experience the feel of a proper swing. In addition, this training device has a very small platform which keeps one foot at a different elevation than the other, which further detracts from feeling a proper swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,186 shows a horizontal, U-shaped frame supporting a relatively short, upright dowel. The golfer can sense unacceptable swaying when a leg touches the upright dowel. As before, the simple upright dowel will only produce a sensation for extreme swaying. Also, the golfer cannot stand on the U-shaped frame and therefore the upright dowel will deflect and lift the frame when the golfer leans against the dowel. Thus, this upright will still not prevent the golfer from swinging with excessive sway.
British complete specification 1,440,215 shows a pair of leg rests mounted on a tripod that guides rather complicated motions. This complicated structure is impractical as a training guide for preventing swaying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,144 shows stretch cords that connect around a golfer's legs to improve the swing. This device, however, will not prevent swaying.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,709 and 5,362,060 show apparatus that are placed at the feet of the golfer but do not interact with the golfer's body.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple device for training a golfer to avoid swaying, without experiencing the disadvantages of the prior art.